Four Dorks Adventures
by Darasaurus
Summary: Link is about to enter a tournament. Little does he know what is about to happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Legend of Zelda fan fiction that I made up. Please do not dis the fact that I have added in my own character to romance with Link. It was MY idea, so don't dis it please! I do not, in any way, own the Legend of Zelda. Credit for that goes to Shigeru Miyamoto.

**4 Dorks Adventures**

**Chapter One**

Link, being his lethargic and lazy self, did not want to take the sword he was given to the Princess. In fact, he wanted to keep it for himself. He enjoyed showing off his swordsmanship abilities to anyone who would bother to watch. Of course, he grandfather refused to let such an honorable event be broken. He forced Link up at the crack of dawn to travel to the kingdom of Hyrule.

"But grandpa.." Link whined, trying to weasel his way out of it.

"But nothing, Link. Our family has provided to the Royal Family with weapons for years! It is an honor to travel to Hyrule to present it to the Princess herself! If you dare screw up, you'll wish you had never been born!"

Link's grandfather gave Link such a death glare, Link thought he had died a little inside. Once his grandfather had presented the sword to him, he made his way off to Hyrule.

"Stupid grandpa. Stupid Royal Family. Stupid Princess Zelda."

As Link went along, he kicked random stones and swiped at random blades of grass. A few times, he collected some green rupees. At least when he went into Hyrule, he wouldn't look like a complete idiot and be poor. Link collected the rupees and went on his way. After about an hour of walking blindly through a path, he had made it to the royal city of Hyrule.

"State your name and purpose kid." One of the guards barked at him.

Link groaned as he had to release his info. He didn't want anyone to see him doing this in the open. As quiet as he could manage, but still able to be hard, he state, "My name is Link. My grandfather requested for me to come here and deliver this to the royal family of Hyrule. If you need to see what the item is, here you go."

Without hesitation, Link presented the sword to the guard. He inspected the item throughly, and finally allowed Link to wander through the gate. Once in the square, Link was greeted by festival. Groaning, Link attempted to continue his way on through the square.

"It is time for the annual sword fight! All those who are brave and willing to challenge our current knights will surely be in favor for the Princess! If lucky enough, she will deem you a knight! Step right up and present yourself before us!"

Link's heart began to thump as he heard the man announce the contest. This was his big break after all! With his heart full of hope, he approached the table to sign up. Once his signature had been signed onto the paper, he waited in line.

Then Link remembered. The only sword he had was the one for Princess Zelda. If he had any dents, scratches, or any sort of mark, she would no longer want it. Link sighed, and decided not to enter the contest. Link placed a small note on the table for the Princess to read and left the sword there. He was nearly gone, when he saw her. His heart began thumping like it did before, but this time, it was a whole lot different. Link wasn't sure why his face flushed with color when he stared at her, sitting by the fountain all along. In fact, Link wasn't even sure why his heart was racing to begin with!

Gaining enough courage to speak to her, Link wandered over to her side. Now, he had a full view of what she looked like. Her hair was a chocolate brown color, but the sun gave it a golden tint. Link noticed her figure was quite different than the girl's back at his village him. Her eyes were a deep, deep brown. The shirt she was wearing was slightly tight on her body, but Link didn't mind. Her belly button was showing. Link blushed harder as he saw his first hint of skin. The skirt she was wearing was short, and Link had the strange urge to peak between her legs. He wasn't entirely sure why he would do such a perverted action.

"Hello."

She spoke. Link nearly fell over when he heard her voice. It was the most beautiful he had ever heard in his life! It wasn't childish, but it wasn't like an adult woman's. Her voice was completely perfect. Smooth and creamy. Almost like milk chocolate.

His tongue was stuck in his throat. The words were there, but they wouldn't exactly come out. When he did speak, it sounded along the lines of, "HAALOW MAAAI NAMESA LINKAAA!"

Link beat himself up in his mind. He sounded like a complete and total fool! She probably was going to get up and walk away. There was no way she would want to talk to someone who couldn't even speak correctly!

Then, she did something unexpected. She giggled. Link thought his ears had deceived him, but he wasn't completely sure though. He waited for her to respond.

"Ha ha! You're funny. Link is your name? Mine is Dara. I'm not from around here. I came to see the sword fight today, but it looks like everyone is crowding around to see it too. That's why I'm over here. I had brought a sword with me, but I can't compete. I was hoping that someone would take my place."

This was Link's lucky day! He thanked the goddesses under his breath for this moment. It had to be fate that they had meet like this! She was so kind and gentle.. and she made him feel something he had never felt before... and she looked at him in such a way...

Wait a minute! There was no time for this mushy stuff! He could never allow himself to feel these strange emotions! Link was a man of honor! He was the lone samurai! Mushy stuff was nothing something he would allow himself to succumb to. Although she was awfully cute..

Never mind that. Link focused his train of thought on the fact that she was offering him a chance in the tournament! Maybe this time, he would actually get to stand up there longer than a few minutes!

"Yeah. My name is Link. Do you mind if I enter the tournament for you? Not to brag and all, but I think I'm pretty good with a blade! My grandfather has supplied the Royal Family with blades for generation after generation! I'm like, the heir to the company or something! My grandpa has taught me everything he knows about a sword! I bet I could win!"

The girl, named Dara clapped as Link struck a heroic pose. Link felt himself blush as he saw her smile again. This girl made him want to actually WIN the tournament for her, but he wasn't exactly sure why. In fact, he didn't hear the man announce a prize either. Just something about the Princess acknowledging the winner or something. That didn't exactly interest him at all.

"Can I see the sword? I can give you an example of my fighting style if you want me to!"

Link reached his hand out for the sword. Dara became alert to Link's request, and frantically handed over the sword to him. He carefully unwrapped it. The sheath was so impressive! It appeared to have been formed from the goddesses or something! The sheath was clearly carved out with delicate hands and creativityin mind. Link became greedy though, and drew the sword out. The tip gleamed off the sun, sending a bright ray down on the two. Dara clapped once more as she watched Link pretend to strike poses and fight invisible foes. Her heart was now set on him entering the contest for her.

"You know what? I'm not even sure where this sword came from! A strange man in a cloak handed it to me, begging me to take it. I couldn't exactly see him, for he was dressed in all purple. I couldn't see his face either. I don't know what the sword can do. It IS an ordinary sword, right Link?"

The two peered down at the sword. It did appear ordinary and harmless laying still.

"Yeah. It's fine! But wow! The effort put into this blade is something else! I'm definitely going to go win that contest for you!"

Once more, Link tried to show off his skills. Dara smiled countless times as she continued watching him. After some time, they both realized something.

"THE CONTEST!" They cried in unison.

Without any further delay, Dara grabbed Link's wrist and rushed him into the back of the line.

"Good luck Link.." She whispered in his ear.

Link was about to thank her for her kindness when she kissed him on the cheek. It was so sudden, Link didn't know what hit him. He was about to say something, but she had disappeared!

"Well, here goes nothing!" Link yelled to the crowd, still blushing frantically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Link was waiting in line as patiently as he could. It had seemed forever since he had made the deal to help the girl named Dara. He groaned as the line didn't even budge an inch. This was becoming more and more of an annoyance than anything he had ever done. Working with his grandpa wasn't as bad as standing out in the blazing sun, waiting to fight some big oaf.

"NEXT!" The announcer called into the crowd.

All the men stood upright and in perfect position. No one's back was slouched, not even a little. Link could feel the eyes on his feble body as he tried to stand in position too. It wasn't working to his advantage though. All the contestants were taller than him and had more bulk than him. Of course, Link knew half of them were all bark and no bite, but it still made him feel a little disdained knowing everyone was larger than him.

"NEXT!"

Once more, the announcer's voice echoed through the crowd. Much to Link's bewilderment, the line had seemed to die down. Maybe he wasn't paying enough attention, or he missed something, but half of the men previously seemed to be gone. Link shook his head as he felt chill bumps grow upon his spine. It was an eerie feeling not knowing where everyone was. Oh well. Link managed to ignore it, and focus more on the task given to him.

"ALL RIGHT! NEXT!"

Link, standing idly, did not realize he was the next to fight. He was humming and kicking dirt everywhere. His eyes were fixated somewhere far off into the distance. An odd and ominous cloud had appeared not too far from his own home land. It seemed to creep closer and closer towards the town itself. Link did not want to walk the lengthy walk home in the rain. He figured if he hurried this match up, he could go on with his way.

"LITTLE BOY! Are you going to fight or not? If you aren't, then step aside and let a REAL man do the work!"

Shaking his head, Link woke up from his daydream. It was finally HIS turn! Oh how he had waited for this moment to be within his grasp! Sucking up as much air as he could, Link puffed out his chest. He waited to appear as strong as he could, in hopes that maybe Dara was in the vicinity watching him. He clutched onto his sword, and approached the center of the ring. It was just a large circle carved out into the dirt, but Link really felt like he was in a real death match! He was feeling a little queazy now that it had finally began.

"ALL RIGHT! You know the rules! FIGHT!"

The announcer dropped a small red handkercheif and the match began. An ugly, overweight man charged at Link with his sword. Link, quick on his feet, dodged the attack without even gaining a scratch! He waited for the right moment, and STRIKE! He landed a hit on the man's head, and knocked him out cold. Link was the victor!

"We have a winner!"

Finally, Link got to see what the announce looked like. He was a middle aged man dressed in strange, carnival like clothes. He approached Link, and lifted his hand into the air. Link blushed a little bit as he heard cheers ring out in the background for him. For a moment, he thought he saw the Princess look hs way and smile.

"NEXT CHALLENGER!"

Then, something happened that no one would expect. A boy in a dark purple rode, his face not visible, stepped into the ring. He did not have a sword, or any weapon for that matter. The crowd fell silent. Not even a whisper could be heard as everyone's voice was silenced. It was such a strange feeling; the silence ruling over everyone. Link then noticed the cloud had reached its destination. It was right over the town sqaure! No matter. Link would still fight in the rain, if he had to.

"You stupid little boy. Do you have any idea what sword you are holding there? I bet not, you loser. In your hands, from that stupid, naive girl, you hold the Four Swords!"

The boy laughed as Link's face fell with astonishment. What was the "Four Swords?" Had Dara decieved him? What in the world was going on right now?

"You lie! Dara is NOT naive and stupid! Take that back you bastard!"

Link charged for the cloaked figure, but he disappeared. Looking left and right, Link tried to locate where he went, but he could see him anywhere! Just then, Link felt a blow to the back of his head. He stumbled for a moment, then fell to his knees. Link could not find any strength to move or even speak. All his energy was being drained from him, he felt like.

"That's right! Grovel before the mighty Vaati! You WILL know of my power! Oh mighty Four Swords, give me your strength! I call upon thee, to help your master Vaati!"

Before Link could act, Vaati slashed right at Link. Link awaited the searing pain, but felt none. He saw Vaati laughing in the distance, holding the sword and something else. It appeared to be a girl with chocolate brown hair.

"Dara..." Link cried, falling out of consicousness.

Vaati's laughter was heard in the background. All the towns people were dead. The Princess was in Vaati's left hand, and Dara in his right. Both were knocked out, completely unaware of what happened and what was going to happen.

With a grin full of malice, Vaati teleported and disappeared.


End file.
